


The Moon and the Ocean Love the Sun

by zuetara



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Post-War, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Zuetara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuetara/pseuds/zuetara
Summary: Yue is the moon. Katara is the ocean. They both love the sun.
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar), Katara/Yue/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Yue/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Moon and the Ocean Love the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really planned out, but there are no Zuetara pieces out there, and I wanted to change that. While there's not too much canon material backing either Yuetara or Zue, I feel like they would all balance each other very well.

Yue is the moon. Katara is the ocean. They both love the sun.

Yue runs cold. She lights the sky with her brilliant moonlight. She's been downtrodden within her tribe for who she is. She's been outcast from them and stripped of her leadership. But still, she stands beside the sun with love. The end of the war has brought her renewal and freedom. They said that love between the sun and moon would be doomed. But it isn't. Not when it's bridged by the ocean.

Katara changes with the tides. She commands the seas with purpose and confidence. She's learned to bend despite those who told her she wasn't capable. After the war, she takes comfort in the moon and the sun. The space between them seems as though it's been carved out specifically for her. After the war, she stays behind in her new nation, commanding the people with the sun in the same way she does her waves.

Zuko burns hot. He sends solarflares into the atmosphere. He's been a victim, and he's been an abuser. The scar that he bears across his face is nothing compared to the one seared across his heart. But he's been redeemed. His life has been restored, and he stands tall amid the new regime established across his nation. He's bold and new and invigorating. He lights his nation with a burning intensity that instills pride in all his countrymen.

Exhausted from the day's work, Zuko stumbles into their joint bedroom, falling face first onto their shared bed. He doesn't bother releasing his topknot or tossing his formal robes across the room. He just lies there, tensing and relaxing his strained muscles every few moments, grateful for his long-awaited reprieve from his responsibilities.

In an instant, Katara's beside him, bringing a steady stream of water along with her. With practiced ease, she places her hands gloved in water along Zuko's back, healing the bulk of his strain with her soothing touch. 

Yue rises from where she's curled up in one of their large armchairs, creeping onto the bed beside Katara, a concerned look crossing her gentle face. "You've been overworking yourself again."

Grumbling in disagreement, Zuko keeps his face buried in the sheets, refusing to meet either of his girls' eyes.

"You promised you wouldn't do this to yourself," Katara scolds.

Carding her hands through Zuko's dark hair, Yue works the Firelord's crest out of the long strands, releasing his topknot with a few fluid motions. "We're just worried about you, Zuko."

The young Firelord sits up suddenly, tugging them both close, "I promise I'm not overworking myself." As he sinks back into the pillows, Yue curls up against his chest, and Katara ends up splaying across them.

Katara isn't satisfied with his response. "I'll have to have a word with the ministers again about your workload."

"And _I'll_ be speaking to the kitchen staff on making sure that your meals are delivered regardless of your orders," Yue adds, her lips turning downward into a light frown.

Both sets of blue eyes are fervent and determined. They cannot stand to see him suffer anymore than he can stand to see the same for them.

He's grateful. The moon and the ocean love the sun. And he loves them both back fiercely.


End file.
